PURITY IN THE DARK
by MirskianQueen
Summary: During the summer before his fifth year, Harry is taken by his Uncle, Daniel Potter - James Potter's younger brother, and known Death Eater. What does Daniel have in store for Harry? Will Dumbledore and the rest of the Order be able to find him?


**_PURITY IN THE DARK._**

**_During the summer before his fifth year, Harry is taken by his Uncle, Daniel Potter - James Potter's younger brother, and known Death Eater. What does Daniel have in store for Harry? Will Dumbledore and the rest of the Order be able to find him? _**

**_Daniel's animagus form - _**Panther with grey eyes.

**_Name: _**Daniel Alan Potter.

**_Age: _**31.

**_Hair Colour: _**Black.

**_Eye Colour: _**Grey.

**_Personality: _**Intelligent, paranoid, guarded, ruthless.

**_House:_** Slytherin.

**_Magical Skills: _**

Legilimency/Occlumency.

Spell Creation.

Charms.

Potions.

Transfiguration.

Healing Spells.

Wandless Magic.

Dueling.

**_Spells Created:_**

Sana Totalis - powerful healing spell.

Veritatem - truth spell.

Illusio - creates illusions. (whatever the user thinks of while casting the charm.)

Futurus - shows the future. (Whatever the user wants to see the future of.)

Praeteritum - shows the past. (Whatever the user wants to see.)

Praesentiarum - Shows the present (Whatever the user wants to see.)

Transferam Marcum Obscura - removes the Dark Mark.

**_Known Affiliation: _**Death Eater.

**_History: _**Daniel and James were close as brothers, until Daniel was Sorted into Slytherin. From then, what started out as friendly 'Gryffindor vs Slytherin' sibling rivalry , slowly turned into bitter resentment on Daniel's part, and deep prejudice on James'. Despite both Sirius and Remus' attempts to rehash the brothers' relationship, both James and Daniel grew further apart.

Daniel was 17 when James and Lily went into hiding, but before he could start his 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort began trying to recruit him. At first, Daniel refused, writing to James for help. Thinking his brother would be safe with Peter, James told him to go to his friend. Daniel had thought his girlfriend, Erika Wallace, would be safer away from him, and didn't tell her where he was going, or of Voldemort's interest in him. Only days after arriving at Peter's, Daniel received word that Erika had been taken by Voldemort. In a bid to save her, he attempted a 'daring rescue', only to be captured in the attempt and forced to watch as Erika was tortured until he agreed to join Voldemort.

Although James told Daniel that he understood why he had become a Death Eater, he also told his brother, that he was unable to fully trust him, because of his forced 'allegiance' to Voldemort.

After Voldemort's defeat at Godric's Hollow, Daniel disappeared, knowing that Voldemort would one day return.

**_x_**

**_Name:_** Erik James Evan Potter.

**_Age: _**11.

**_Hair Colour: _**Brown.

**_Eye Colour: _**Grey.

**_Personality: _**Determined, stubborn, loyal, brave.

**_Magical Skills: _**

Control of Underage Magic.

Potions.

**_PROLOGUE._**

Harry groaned, his head pounded nauseatingly and his vision was blurred, blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Harry took in his surroundings; he was lying on a bed, in an old wood cabin. The walls were grey and cracked with age, on one side of the room there was a door, a few feet away a chair; other than that the room was empty. Sitting up Harry scowled, swearing at his captor as the door opened.

"Could you please refrain from using such crude language?" The man who walked in was tall, his shoulder length black hair tousled and wet from a recent shower. "I find it extremely ill-mannered."

Harry glared at him, "some people would also consider _kidnapping_ 'extremely ill-mannered'."

The man laughed, his eyes dancing with glee as he sat on the vacant chair. "Yes, I suppose they would."

Glaring at him, Harry folded his arms, "you know." He said stiffly, "if you're going to keep me here, you could at least tell me who you are."

His captor smiled, and shrugged. "That is quite simple really," he said leaning forward. "I'm your Uncle."

Harry stared at him in shock, _this_ was Daniel Potter? His Uncle who had joined Voldemort, while his Father and Mother had been in hiding.

Daniel nodded at Harry's reaction to him, "You've heard of me then."

"You're a Death Eater," Harry snapped, scowling at him.

"Not by choice, and not anymore." Daniel said, pulling up the sleeve of his left arm. Where the Dark mar should have been, the veins were turning black, the blackness spreading up his arm like an infection.

Harry leaped to his feet, his eyes wide as he stared at his uncle's arm, 'What is that?"

"It's what happens when you try to remove the Dark Mark,' Daniel said, pulling his sleeve back down over his arm, "The residual dark magic is attacking my body."

Swallowing, Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's dying,'

Daniel looked toward the door and sighed, "Harry, this is my son, your cousin, Erik."

He was about eleven years old, brown hair rested just above his shoulders, the grey eyes that met his were filled with sadness, but also resignation, as thought he had accepted that his father was going to die.


End file.
